


Making Out

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Incest Kink, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: The bunker is where they can finally be themselves.





	

Dean loves lazy make out sessions, the ones where they're just passing each other in the hallway and Sam stops Dean to give him a soft kiss. But when they pull away Dean looks Sam up and down, gives him his best smile and whispers "c'mere", gently pulling Sam closer by his shirt collar. Sam almost always goes easy, even with weak protests of "I was just about to go for a run" or "I can't, I need to do some research on..." but Dean knows, if it was something that important, he would know about it. So Dean doesn't let up, using his lips to interrupt Sam's reasonings. Sam gives in after that, big hands coming up to cup Dean's face, angle his head just right and kiss him slow and steady.

Sam always kisses like it's their last and yeah, it might sound girly, but it always takes Dean's breath away. When they break apart, Dean lets out a soft moan, partially to let his brother know just how good it makes him feel and partially because he just can't help it. That usually gets Sam going though, his gaze becoming more intense as he thinks of all the things he wants to do to Dean and Dean is all-out smiling as he goes in for the next kiss.

This time, though, it's more urgent, Sam's hands sliding down over Dean's chest, wrapping around to his back and rubbing over his spine. Dean's moaning a lot more now, resting his hands on Sam's arms while Sam explores his whole body. He's pressed up close to Sam and he pushes his tongue past Sam's lips, feels the rumble of Sam's moan in his own mouth. Sam slips his hands inside Dean's sweatpants in response, giving Dean's ass a squeeze, kneading his cheeks in those huge hands and Dean breaks the kiss to mouth at Sam’s neck.

“Got the whole place to ourselves…” Dean hints, just a whisper against Sam’s skin and Sam backs Dean up against the wall, Dean laughing quietly as he goes before he’s lifted up, legs wrapped around Sam’s waist and sweatpants pulled down just over his ass and he’s not laughing anymore, just holds on for the ride when Sam slides two wet fingers into Dean and rubs relentlessly at that sweet spot, Dean’s head banging back against the wall over and over as he moans through it.

“Alright, _alright_! Quit it already and get on with it,” Dean growls, eyes sliding shut and Dean can hear the smirk on Sam’s face while he grinds the pads of his fingers right _there, oh god, there_.

“Why?” Sam teases, “Kinda like you like this, just a whimpering mess from just my fingers.”

Dean pants and rolls his hips against Sam’s stomach. The overstimulation is edging on too much, painful almost and Dean whines, but he knows just how to get Sam to give him what he wants.

“Fuck me, baby boy,” Dean breathes and Dean opens his eyes to meet Sam’s with a smile, “wanna feel you filling me up, little brother.” Sam growls and bites Dean’s lower lip and Dean smiles through it waiting for Sam to let go so he can give him a brutal kiss while Sam pulls his fingers out and slips his cock in instead. Dean breaks the kiss to let out a soft gasp when the head of Sam’s dick rubs over his prostate.

“Yeah,” Dean encourages, “Yeah, just like that…”

Sam starts moving at a bruising pace, hands spreading Dean’s ass cheeks and hips pounding him hard into the wall and they’re pressed so tightly together Dean can’t really tell where he ends and Sam begins. Sam’s fucking him so good and hard he’s worried they might actually fall through the wall, or at least leave a Sam-and-Dean shaped indent in it.

“Say it again,” Sam pants and Dean moans.

“Unh, fuck me, little brother.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Sam’s thrusts are growing erratic and Dean tangles his fingers in Sam’s hair.

“You gonna come for me?” Dean asks, pulling Sam up for a messy, open-mouthed kiss, “You gonna fill your brother up with your come? Huh? Want you to, Sammy, want you to.”

“Oh god, _Dean_ …”

“Yeah, that’s it, it’s okay, come for me, sweetheart.”

Sam does, grinds his hips with every spurt of it and Dean sighs, rolls his hips down into it and squeezes around Sam to help him down. And the entirety of it all, the wrongness and that wet feeling dripping out of Dean’s ass, has him coming, too, closing his eyes, letting his head fall back and grinding down on Sam’s slowly softening dick while Sam licks and sucks and kisses at his neck.

It’s over and they’re both breathless and panting and their limbs are a little wobbly but Dean smiles at Sam, brushes the stray hairs from his face and kisses Sam slow and steady, just like they started.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is tbh
> 
> also didn't actually re-read this for errors so sorry about that


End file.
